Never Let Me Go
by hplover123451
Summary: This is what happened after they rescued Ezra and Spencer from the bunker in he finale, but it's from Toby's POV.


**Warnning! If you have not seen the series finale of PLL, DO NOT READ! IT WILL CONSIST OF MAJOR SPOLIERS! If you have... Continue reading**

 **So, I just watched the series finale for Pretty Little Liars a few days ago on Netflix, so I got a few ideas for some fan fiction. Mostly Spoby. I'm going to start this one from the point where everyone is ting to figure out which twin is the real Spencer. This will be in Toby's POV** **. So with out further ado, let's begin**

 **wait! I forgot. I don't own anything. Ok now I'm ready.**

 **xoxo -hplover123451**

* * *

 **Toby's POV**

What? Two Spencer's? I mean, I know I figured this out, but seeing both of them in the same clothes, in the same place, at the same time, is kind of hard to believe. I grabbed one twin.

"What is your favorite poem in the book that you gave me?" I questioned angrily. The twin that was not in my grasp answered in French. I had tears in my eyes. A cop came and drug Spencer's twin out of there.

We all walked upstairs into the living room. We sat down on the furniture.

"Spencer, what happened? Are you hurt?" I asked worried as I grabbed her hands.

"No. I would've been if you didn't show up." Spencer said as tears fell down her face.

"Spence, what is going on?" Caleb asked from his seat next to Hanna.

"Mary is my birth mother. My father didn't know that there was two babies. My father took me and Alex was sent London to live with a wealthy family, who later put her up for adoption. She met Wren in London and he told her about our family, so she became jealous of my life. She pretended to be me." Spencer explained as tears fell faster and faster down her face. I pulled her into a hug. She cried into my shoulder.

"Shhhh! You're safe now." I soothed as she cried.

"Never let me go." Spencer cried as she held me tighter.

"I'm never letting you go again." I promised.

"I have to tell you guys more. Aria, Emily, Alison, Hanna, it wasn't me at your wedding earlier. I was locked down underground with Ezra." Spencer explained from my arms.

"It's ok Spence. I know that you didn't have a choice. Alex kidnaped you." Aria calmed.

"Thank you. Caleb, I was being real the whole time. Every word I said to you. Especially the break up. I meant what I said about feeling loved again." Spencer called with a weak smile.

"I know, Spence. You're one of my best friends. And because of that, I'm going to give you advice. Tell him. Tell him what you told me that night. He deserves to know." Caleb said with a serious look on his face. Spencer nodded and more tears fell down her cheeks.

"I'm going to Caleb, but this won't make what I have to tell him any easier. Alex did unspeakable things and he thought it was me." Spencer said in a whisper.

"That's why we're going to leave and let you guys talk." Alison said as she opened the door to Toby's house.

"Where are you guys going? We'll come and meet you later." Spencer questioned as she wiped her tears.

"We're all going separate ways. Alison and Emily are going back to their house, same with Hanna and Caleb, and us." Aria explained to Spencer.

"Wait, you guys forgot about me." I tell them.

"No we didn't." Alison said as she walked out of the house, followed by everyone else. I shot Spencer a confused look.

"I need to talk to you." Spencer said as she broke free from my grasp. Our eyes met and sadness filled her eyes.

"What happened?" I asked as I grabbed one of her hands.

"Toby, Alex wanted to kill me and pretend to be me because she thought that you were in love with her." Spencer told me as she looked down at our hands.

"Spencer-"

"She told me that she paid you a few little visits while I was with the girls. She pretended to be me. The only time that it was me was the hotel room the other night." Spencer said as silent tears fell. I felt my heart break.

"Spence, I thought it was you or I never would have kissed her or anything." I said as I brought her eyes to meet mine. I love her. I don't think I ever stopped. And I've probably ruined everything. Great going, Toby, you've ruined everything with the girl that you've loved for years.

"Toby, I don't blame you. But Alex said something that brought me to the edge. She said that you looked at her with love in your eyes, but Mary set her straight. Mary told her that you only looked at her like that because you thought that she was me." Spencer explained.

"Spencer, I'm so sorry. I swear if I knew it wasn't you, I would have never done anything. I only looked at her like that because I love you. Mary was right." I tell her as I pulled her into a hug.

"I love you too." Spencer told me with a smile. Tears rolled down her face as I kissed her. Tears began to fall down mine too. I broke the kissed and looked at her. She looked nervous.

"Spence, what was Caleb talking about? What did he want you to tell me?"

"When Caleb and I broke up, I told him thank you for reminding me what love felt like. I had forgotten because I hadn't dated anyone since we had broken up, and I told him the reason." Spencer told me.

"What was the reason?" I asked curiously.

"When you and I broke up, it felt like my heart had just... stopped. Like a part of me was gone." Spencer said as she cried.

"Babe, I'm never letting you go again. I'm afraid that you're stuck with me for the rest of my life." I told Spencer as I hugged her.

"Good. I'm not planning on getting rid of you. I missed you." She said as she kissed my cheek.

"I missed you too." I told her as I put my arm around her.

She just smiled. I knew that this was the way that our love story was supposed to be.

 **So, guys, I hoped that you liked it. I originally just wrote this for myself, but I thought why not post something on here, so here you go. I could possibly turn this into a story, but for right now I'm happy with it as a one shot. Let me know what you think about it. Don't forget to review!**

 **-hplover123451**


End file.
